Pokemon: Keith's Adventure
by Ranstar06
Summary: This is a story about the young Keith and his partner Leo (Shinx). Together they will adventure through the renewed Kanto region 50 years after Red defeated the pokemon league and became a champion. On his adventure he will meet friends and enemies, and he will surely encounter his rival Axel multiple times.


**Hello and welcome to the world of pokémon, you know the rest of the intro. Hi, I'm the author of this story and I would like to thank you for clicking on this story. It'll be about my OC (Original Character) Keith and his adventures, starting with the Pokémon Academy. He'll meet new friends and enemies through his adventures, if you think I should add something or if you have tips to make my story better, I'd like to hear them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or helped creating it. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak and Satoshi Tajiri. I do not make profit of this, I just write this for fun. I don't eat Slowpoke Tails either... *noms on a Slowpoke Tail***

 _This story takes place in the Kanto Region, which changed over the years. It's been fifty years since Red beat Blue and became the champion, before travelling to in the Johto Region. Oak's Lab in Pallet Town has turned into a large Academy for young or old pokémon trainers to receive their pokemon and study. Professor Oak had sadly passed on, and his grandson Blue was nowhere to be found. Professor Maple was the headmaster and taught the kids about pokémon battles. On the academy they weren't taught about all the pokemon though, that was for the kids to find out with the pokedex they would get along with a pokemon upon graduation. Other changes have happened aswell, though the gyms remained the same with only the gym leaders and gym trainers being different. The age where one would get a pokemon increased aswell, to ensure safety._

The time had come, Keith would finally graduate from the Pokémon Academy at age fourteen. Keith had short, black, spiky hair. He wore a dark blue shirt with an Ultraball on it and a pair of blue jeans. He glanced at his close friend and rival, Axel, who was the same age as him, wearing a plain green shirt and a pair of black jeans. He then looked at his other friends and his parents. He had a wide smile on his face as he walked forward and stood in front of a large machine. It was like a vending machine but with pokeballs which would come out completely random, instead of having to choose between the three starters. That way people wouldn't end up with the same pokémon. Keith pressed the button on the machine. On a large screen on the wall next to the Machine, the silhouette of a pokemon appeared. The silhouette looked like a Lion Cub with a star shaped tail. Once a pokeball was teleported into the pokeball holder, the silhouette was revealed to be a Shinx. Keith grabbed the pokeball and let out his comrade, giving his partner a name. ''I'll name you Leo.'' he said, he picked up his Shinx and held him in the air in front of the crowd. (Reference to the Lion King) The crowd cheered as Keith went to his seat and watched Axel get his pokemon.

Axel watched Keith sit down after receiving his pokemon. It doesn't matter which pokemon he gets, I will defeat him after this. Axel went to the machine and pressed the button. The silhouette of another pokemon was shown on the screen. A small bear could be seen on the screen. The pokeball for the pokemon which was about to be revealed had been teleported in the pokeball holder. Axel grabbed the pokeball and sent out the pokemon, the screen had already shown the species. A Teddiursa. He picked up the Teddiursa and held the pokemon in his arms. ''Let's sit down, Kuma.'' he said, naming his pokemon.

After some time, the Graduation was over. Professor Maple sent everyone away, wishing them good luck. Axel and Keith walked outside together, saying goodbye to their parents before walking towards the tall grass of route 1. ''Instead of letting our first fight go to a wild pokemon, why not fight eachother first?'' Axel asked. Keith nodded ''This'll mark the begin of our journey and show that we are rivals.'' The two stepped back, Keith and Axel threw their pokeballs forward, they clashed and a white light appeared where the pokeballs clashed, at each side a white source of light appeared which took the form of the pokemon they were, a Shinx and a Teddiursa. ''I'll let you go first, I'll win anyway.'' Axel said.

Keith grabbed his pokedex and scanned both his Shinx and Teddiursa, Axel doing the same to learn their attacks. ''Leo, let's start this off with Spark!'' Leo the Shinx charged himself with electricity as the pokemon dashed forward, the pokemon became slightly yellow with electricity sparking around it. Leo charged at Kuma the Teddiursa and attempted to tackle it while being electrically charged. Once Leo was close to Kuma, Axel decided to attack. ''Use Faint Attack!'' he said. Kuma stepped aside and threw a sucker punch at Leo which hit due to Leo being close. The electricity around Leo did make contact with Kuma when the bear-pokemon sucker punched the shinx, leaving it paralyzed.

 **To be continued...**

 **So, this chapter may've been short, I just wanted to introduce the one who this story revolves around. If you hadn't noticed yet, it will be about Keith. Axel plays the role of rival, because no adventure is complete without one. The battle will continue next chapter, have any ideas about what I should add? Or do you want your own character to be added? Feel free to leave a review. Also, I'm open for suggestions for a criminal gang and what kind of pokemon they'll use. I don't want any of the canon bad guys, that wouldn't be fun. Anyway, I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
